The pleasure principal
by emoxsongxwriter
Summary: What do you get, when you put a hot delinquent Natsuki, together with a sadistic but sexy, headmistress Fujino? This time, the punishments will be much worse than anything Natsuki had ever gone through before. Shiznat, shiznat, and more shiznat. XD
1. Chapter 1

Just incase people were wondering, yes, I did take the idea from the song 'pleasure principal.' I found a shiznat vid on youtube that was brilliantly done with that song, and an idea immediately popped into my head. This is the belated Christmas fic I promised. Nothing to do with Christmas really, but its more of a Christmas special, you could say. It's like a belated Christmas gift. I intended for this to be my very first one-shot, But it looks like I'm gonna have to make it a two-shot lol. I don't know if I'll ever be able to write one-shots since I'm so long winded…XD

* * *

**Summary: What do you get, when you put a hot delinquent Natsuki, together with a sadistic but super sexy, young headmistress Fujino? Ooooh Nat-chan is in big trouble with the headmaster now… The punishment this time, won't be like anything Natsuki has ever faced before. Shiznat, shiznat, and shiznat. **

**

* * *

  
**

**The pleasure principal. **

Natsuki Kuga, a biker, a total tomboy, a fighter, an overall tough girl, who everyone dreams about being with. She is everyone's dream girl. Yes, EVERYONE's meaning both girls and guys. The cobalt haired hotty found herself sitting on a wooden chair with her hands handcuffed to the back of her seat. Natsuki being tied up and dominated? Pfft no way. Who in the world will believe that? Truth is, she herself doesn't know. And it's not that she can't do anything about it, it's just that she won't. She was in a trance, hypnotized by those playful deep crimson eyes which were a mere inch away from her face. She was straddled and tied up, by her school principal. Her _very _hot school principal. Now, how did the perfect Kuga find herself in this situation? Lets see…

Natsuki tried to recall what happened and how everything happened so fast, without her knowledge, despite how alert she normally was. No one could have handcuffed her hands to the back of a chair when she was right in front of them, or straddle her and make her feel all funny *ehem* weird actually. At least… no ordinary person could. So this person definitely wasn't ordinary. "Damn it… How the fuck did you get my hands cuffed?" Natsuki pulled a funny face at the principal something between a scowl and a pout.

"Ara ara" Came the voice with the sickly sweet Kyoto accent. "You can pull that face at me all you like cutie, to say the least I'm actually enjoying it since your face is so lovely. I can sit here and watch you aaaall day." The voice chimed before giggling in a mocking tone. "Why don't you let ME refresh your memories?" The girl's straddler ran her index finger along Natsuki's inner thigh causing her to shriek quite adorably she might say.

Immediately Natsuki snapped out of the Kyoto beauty's trance and yelled. "Aaah!" She squealed. "Don't touch me there! I remember I remember!"

"Fufufu…and what shall we do about you Kuga-san? Bad girls need to be punished." The older woman smirked scarily.

Natsuki stared at her wide eyed, and looked away at several different points of the room to avoid eye contact with those blood red orbs. She was sweating nervously, the sadistic principal could see, and boy was she enjoying this. Natsuki then looked back at her captor and smiled nervously with a sweat drop. "Uh… I dunno. Would you save me the punishment if I agree to do what you tell me to?" She gave her punisher the best of her 'Kuga charm smiles' which worked very effectively on others, but seemed to have no affect on this particular person. As mentioned before, she was no ordinary woman.

"Eh? Now where's the fun in that?" The tawny haired principal's lips curled into another sadistic grin, scaring the shit out of Natsuki.

[Gulp] "Um…please?" Natsuki swallowed hard. 'Really just HOW did I get into this situation?!' Natsuki cried internally. 'Oh that's right! Think Natsuki think! Rewind, rewind all the way to the beginning of this!'

* * *

**Flash back**

Natsuki rudely barged into the class room during her English lesson, while it was half way being conducted. The teacher behind the desk looked up at her while the rest of the students just stared at her dreamily with blushes on their faces. Probably dreaming about how wonderful life would be like if Natsuki was theirs. 'Tsch, pathetic.' Natsuki spat in her mind. She paid no heed to the annoyed teacher and gracefully flicked her beautiful dark blue hair before sitting down at her seat, with her body leaned forward, and her crossed arms resting on the desk, looking out the window, earning her a few sighs from behind her and the sound of fainting students.

"You're late, _again _for the 105th time." The teacher announced as the biker continued to stare out the window, giving her sensei an impression of ignorance.

"Ah, sorry it won't happen again." Natsuki replied nonchalantly.

Mai smiled and sweat dropped at her student. "But Natsuki, you said that for the past 104 times. And yet you still come to my lessons late…Do you hate me that much?" Mai's expression immediately saddened, and that didn't go unnoticed by her secretly second favourite student, first being Mikoto.

Natsuki side glanced at her secretly favourite teacher and felt a little bad for hurting her. "Mai…" She then sighed and turned her attention fully to her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way. Don't get it wrong, you should be glad that I even COME to your classes." She gave a reassuring smile to Mai. "I come and put up with your boring literature lectures, because I'm fond of you as my favourite teacher. I don't give a shit about attending my other classes. So please cheer up, okay?" She got off her chair and walked over to Mai, who stood up immediately.

"N-Natsuki, where are you go-" But before the orange haired teacher could finish, Natsuki changed course, and went behind the desk instead, taking her sensei in a tight embrace.

"Mai, I love you, you know that. You're like an older sister to me, so don't ever doubt my fondness of you okay?" That action caused the entire classroom to gasp and fall of their seats, just to scramble back up and lean forward in disbelief. The ones with spectacles even had to take off their glasses and clean it with their shirts, before hastily putting them back on to confirm that what they were seeing, was real.

The thought going through the students' minds at that moment: THE ICE PRINCESS NATSUKI JUST HUGGED TOKIHA SENSEI O-M-G! I wish she'd do that to me too…

At first, Mai was a little shocked, but she calmed down a little and smiled in Natsuki's arms. "M-m. Okay Natsuki, if you say so. And you are also like my little sister, rebellious, but cute." Mai looked up at Natsuki who surpassed her in height, catching a tint of red forming on the other's face. The moment was broken by a voice that called out from the back of the class room.

"N-Natsuki-chan! Why did you call Mai, Mai? Only I'm allowed to call Mai, Mai in class!" Mikoto who had obviously just awoken from her little doze in the class room called across the tables. "And why were you hugging her? That's so unfair!" Mikoto ran up to Mai and glomped her. "Mai" She whined. "What about me?"

"Hai, hai. And Mikoto is cute too." Then the busty orange-head whispered in the cat-like girl's ear. 'And you are more than a friend or a sister to me.' Mikoto's ears immediately perked up at this, and she huffed satisfied, got up and started walking back to her seat as if nothing happened. Natsuki's eyebrow raised at Mai, as she grinned. She knew exactly what kind of relationship those 2 were having, and she's definitely keeping quiet about it.

The raven-haired girl was just about to return to her seat until an announcement was made through the speakers embedded in the class room ceilings, used for important notices. "Natsuki Kuga of class 3B, I repeat Natsuki Kuga of class 3B please report to the principal's office immediately. Thank you." Natsuki froze on her spot and turned around slowly. "M-mai… did you?"

"Huh? No, it wasn't me, I would never do that to you." Mai looked at Natsuki, confused.

"[Sigh] I'll be right back. Excuse me." Natsuki strode out of the class room lazily, leaving the students still speechless after watching the whole dramatic scene take place right before them, hearing Mai call after her. "Natsuki good luck!"

* * *

The well-loved school delinquent stopped outside the office and knocked on the door. "Please come in." She heard a very sexy voice call from behind the closed doors, muffled by the sound proof room surroundings. She turned the handles and pushed open the very heavy door, closing it behind her. Natsuki's eyes widened and her face flushed at a beautiful figure sitting on the desk, wearing a half unbuttoned dress shirt revealing her well developed cleavages, with crossed legs, revealing the bottom of her black lacy panties because of her overly short black skirt. She had black almost-see-through stockings that went from her thigh all the way down to her black heels, fit for the most perfect feet in the universe. Apparently she was holding a file in her hands, obviously reading it before the blue-haired girl stepped in. Natsuki's file.

"Ara, I was expecting you Kuga-san." When she spoke, Natsuki felt high. Her voice was so enchanting, yet so soothing. She felt herself glued to the spot, paralyzed. 'Shit this is bad! If her voice can leave me paralytic like that, there's no telling what could happen! I have to go through with this quickly and get out of here fast before this sexy woman of a principal, figures out her dominance over me!' Natsuki screamed in her head.

"Hmm? Why are you standing all the way over there? Come here and have a seat on this chair." The revealingly dressed woman motioned to a single interrogation wooden chair in front of the desk. Natsuki shivered, some how to her, that chair looked so much creepier in this kind of thick atmosphere. It looked like one of those chairs where people get tortured on. When the older woman noticed no movement in the stunned student, she smirked provocatively and carried on. "What's the matter Ku-ga-san? ('Kuga-san' being said in a very sensual way.) There's nothing to be afraid of…I don't bite." She winked at the last part, deliberately trying to make the wink as seductive as ever. This time Natsuki shruddered, and gulped. She tried her hardest to move every muscle in her legs, and marched robotically to the eerie wooden chair.

"My name is Shizuru Fujino, the principal of this school, as you should already know. I believe this is the first time we are meeting, but I know A LOT about you." The tawny haired girl said slowly, looking up from her file. Her voice was sick, it was so scarily sweet, that it could make anyone go numb in a matter of seconds. Even the coldest of people, such as Natsuki herself. The rebel stared dumbfounded at her dominatrix principal, and just nodded, feeling yet another wave of heat sweep through both her cheeks.

"Good, sit." The older of the two instructed.

Like an obedient puppy, Natsuki immediately complied that order. Shifting slightly from her stiff position on the wooden chair, she dared herself to look into the principal's bewitching eyes, once again. "Um… So what did you want to talk to me about Miss Fujino?." Natsuki cleared her throat anxiously.

Once more, looking down at her file, she slowly and very slyly lifted her rust-red orbs, and seemed to see right through the troubled teenager, causing a long shiver to run up her spine. "Oh yes…" Shizuru then got off her leaning position on the desk, and placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, circling the seated girl. "I've been hearing things about you Kuga-san… Horrible things." The straw haired woman stopped to whisper in Natsuki's ear.

"Um… kay, well it's nothing new I guess, I'm sure the previous principal would've told you things and stuff. Uh, may I ask who told you about me?" Natsuki quirked.

"Ara, why? so you can go beat them up?" Shizuru teased, and sure enough the cobalt haired girl's face flushed a little with anger.

"No-no of course not." Natsuki looked away, closing her eyes with a scowl.

"Truth is…" Shizuru paused to make sure Natsuki listened _very_ carefully to this. The blunette felt an awkward silence, just to open her eyes and nearly fall off the chair backwards, at Miss Fujino's face being merely a few centimeters away from her.

"Whaa!" Natsuki yelled surprisingly.

Shizuru immediately held up her index finger to Natsuki's lips and stroked it. "Shhhhhh. Now now, just because this room is sound proof, doesn't mean you should scream so loudly…"

The already flushed student's face, just turned a whole shade darker, from the close contact, and provocative attitude coming from the principal. "As I was saying," Shizuru continued, "The truth is, no one told me about you." Then Shizuru looked her prey up and down and chuckled. "Not that they'd have the guts to anyway. You look pretty… intimidating." The brunette stood up from her bending position and walked behind the seated Natsuki, putting both hands on the younger girl's shoulders, as she leaned down so that her face was next to the blue strands of hair that descended down the side of Natsuki's face. She brushed away a few strands of hair, making sure Natsuki's ear was exposed, and she leaned in closer to whisper. "I like to go around the school sometimes, just to monitor what my precious students are doing, and sure enough, your name has always been what popped up in most of the conversations. There was never a day, where you weren't spoken about Nat-su-ki."

Natsuki shivered at the way the dominatrix said her name. And sure enough, the ever so observant blood red eyes sensed its victim's uneasiness, causing much joy and excitement to the owner of those orbs. "I've got to say, the rumours about you are pretty impressive, and hard to believe as well, but nonetheless intriguing. Since you sounded like such an interesting person, I decided to do some research of my own. After reading your files, the rumours were proven true." Shizuru confirmed. "But you see, I notice some really bad things in your record as well, and I'd like to talk to you about _those_ things, and make you admit to every single wrong doing. I'm also going to decide what punishment to bestow upon you today."

The terrified puppy gulped at the word 'punishment.' "P-punishment?" Natsuki asked, once again very nervously.

"Yes, bad girls need to be punished." Shizuru walked in front of Natsuki, with her back facing her, and sat down on the latter's laps. Natsuki gave out a soft squeal, as her blush became more intense. Seeing this, over-pumped Shizuru with joy, at witnessing her little puppy so frightened.

Natsuki tried to calm herself down. 'Okay Natsuki, relax just relax. I've never given a fuck about any punishment given by others before, yet alone feel nervous about it, so what makes this situation any different? Okay, it's the principal. She's the one making me all uncomfortable and shit, but ignore the fact that she's the one conducting the punishments, and I shall be fine. I mean, what's the worst it could be? My parents are away, so no contact can be made…They are always away anyway… It could be detention, suspension, writing an apology essay, or hours and hours of just pure 'torture' -lecturing.' The blue-haired girl thought to herself.

While the puppy continued to try to calm herself down, Shizuru reached out behind herself, and pulled Natsuki's head onto her shoulder, hugging it. She then turned her head side ways, so she could look Natsuki right in the eye. "So what do you think your punishment should be?" Shizuru said softly, but Natsuki could hear the mirth in her voice causing the tomboy's skin to crawl.

"Uh… an essay?"

Shizuru giggled. "Wrong."

"Detention?"

"Wrong again."

"Okay, then I'm guessing it's a long lecture."

"Aw, come on, What kind of boring headmistress do you take me for?" Shizuru laughed heartily.

That actually made Natsuki calm down a little, but then Shizuru's flirtatious sexy personality came back, bringing the whole awkward nervous atmosphere back into place. Then Shizuru leaned her leaned to the side a little more, with her lips slightly brushing Natsuki's cheek. "No… My punishments are never this boring…" The brown haired woman grinned, eyes glowing sadistically with excitement. "I am going to make you confess to all your wrong doings…"

"Che, yer right… I did what I did for good reasons. No one will ever make me confess to them as wrong doings." Natsuki's defiant face sparkled with triumph and rebel. "And how's that not boring? Making me confess…Haha, I'd rather read a book in detention than do that." Natsuki added in wittily.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed with a psychotic look, making Natsuki wish she never said that. Yes, psychotic Shiz IS sexy… But it was also scary, mind her. "Ara ara, you haven't let me finish yet… The confession will not be as boring as you think. As a matter of fact, it is going to be LOTS of fun…_for me_. No one can make you confess? Is that so… Don't worry honey, I've got just the tools to make _anyone_ obey me." With that, the sadistic principal pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a pointer that looked scarily like a whip, and a pen knife. Natsuki's eyes widened with terror after witnessing what was being pulled out from under the wooden chair.

'How THE FUCK did I not see those things under this chair!?' Natsuki screamed internally. Oh yes, she was afraid, VERY afraid. Natsuki intended to run, Shizuru of course sensing this, leaned back and pushed down on Natsuki even more with all the strength she could muster in her body weight this time, gluing Natsuki to the spot. Natsuki didn't move, but felt the cheeks of her principal's ass, pushing down on her thighs, hard. Therefore, she was once again mezmerised by that sadist of a principal.

"Fufufu…" Shizuru smirked devilishly and turned around on Natsuki's laps, into a straddling position, after putting the 'tools' down onto the floor next to her. She leaned in so close that the tip of her nose brushed against the bridge of the younger girl's nose, causing the younger to blush like mad. Noticing that her tough little prey was distracted at the moment, Shizuru took this as an opening, and clasped one side of the handcuff onto Natsuki's right wrist.

Feeling a cold metallic thing around her wrist, Natsuki looked down in confusion, making her yet again vulnerable to Shizuru's would be assaults. Taking this as another chance, the sly principal dove to grab Natsuki's left hand and placed it behind the wooden chair, pulling the cuffed hand to meet the other, and clasped on the other side of the handcuff, to the remaining free hand, making Natsuki hug the wooden chair backwards. "Ouch." Natsuki closed one eye at the sudden short jolt of pain, from the lack of gentleness, before letting the events process in her mind, finally laying out what had just happened.

"Huh? What the…Miss Fujino!" Natsuki yelled in shock. "What the hell?!"

"Ara, Kuga-san shouldn't use foul language in the headmistress's office… That could get you into more trouble than you already are." Shizuru winked sadistically.

'Holy shit what kind of mess have I just gotten myself into?' Natsuki sighed inwardly. 'And how in the world did I not notice this hot crazy psychotic, not to mention sexy woman, as our headmistress?! Well… but they again, I never really gave a shit to any of my other teachers, besides Mai anyways…So it would be normal to have not known my principal. Still, I wish I had known earlier, so I could've saved myself all this trouble.

Natsuki's trails of thoughts were interrupted by the touch of Shizuru's fingers on her lips. "Hm? What's little Natsuki thinking about?"

'Little? I'm not little!' The raven haired girl silently protested.

"I'm not little!" Natsuki bellowed, making Shizuru push her finger nails into the victim's lips a bit harder.

"Shhhhh." Shizuru warned again, this time, more serious and deadly. "Just because this room in soundproof, doesn't mean you have to shout so loudly."

That thought stabbed Natsuki like a thunder bolt. 'Sound proof? _Sound proof?!_ This is sounding more and more like a torture scene… along the lines of: The room is soundproof so NOONE can here your screams… or something like that.

**End flash back**

**

* * *

  
**

"And that's how I ended up in this position." Natsuki finished.

"Ara, so you do remember after all…" Shizuru smirked.

"Yes, now since I've remembered, can you let me go? I don't want to miss any more of Mai's English lesson." Natsuki thought she was saved… Just for a little while though.

"Ara ara, Let you go? So soon? We are no where even near the start yet… You are going no where until I've had my fun. As the headmistress, I can detain you for as long as I like." Shizuru stated, as she reached a slender finger out to draw lines down Natsuki's cheeks, jaw line and chin, seductively.

The handcuffed girl swallowed hard.

Shizuru reached for the pen knife and held it to Natsuki's shirt buttons circling her chest. "Here are the rules. I ask the questions, you answer them. If you deny that it is wrong of you to do that, or if you try to talk your way out of it, avoiding the question, or if you go off topic and talk about anything else I find inappropriate to the current situation, off comes your clothes…slowly…one…by…one." The dominant woman smirked with sadistic pleasure. "Let the punishment game begin."

Natsuki could've sworn that her face couldn't have gotten any redder. She was about to explode. Natsuki's emerald green eyes, widened with disbelief and shock. She felt noxious and_ almost_ but not quite, fainted.

* * *

**To be honest, I had fun writing this O_O Call me weird if you want lol**

**Ooooh What's gonna happen to our Kuga now? What will hot, seductive headmistress Fujino do to our rebellious Natsuki? Find out in the next and final chapter ;)**

**To those of you who are still waiting for my other fics to be updated, don't worry, I'm getting onto that now. I'll be working my ass off to meet the expectations, and write good chapters. Hopefully :P So please. Just a wait a tiny bit longer. I just need to get this story over and done with first, so I can finally get this story out of my system. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and hoped you had a great new year. **

**Any suggestions, ideas, feedback, advices, comments, or just pure flaming shall be put in the reviews section XP Or you can just pm me, if you want to keep anything private. ;3**

**Ashley ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The pleasure principal chapter 2**

**Here is the second installment of The pleasure principal. I hope it was worth the wait XD**

* * *

Shizuru who was currently still straddling Natsuki, was psychotically enjoying the weird feeling she was giving the other girl. "Fufufu… So shall we begin?"

Natsuki was in a daze and weak from the constant blushes that keep engulfing her, and all she could do was swallow nothing in her dry throat. "No?"

"Haha, you are quite the joker Kuga-san, however we shouldn't be wasting anymore time." Natsuki could swear she saw her life flash before her eyes, as soon as shizuru smirked that devil smirk of hers. Eyes sparkling with demonic charm, being the slightly psychotic sadist she was. Still smirking, the headmistress began her punishment game. "Okay baby, here's question one." Shizuru winked that frightfully smug wink of hers. Natsuki was turning pale by the minute, not that her usual skin colour wasn't normally pale enough. "You picked your first fight with a junior high student, when you were in elementary school. Oh my Nat-chan sure was a bad girl. So… do you admit this miss Kuga?"

Natsuki, who was normally very blunt and thick headed responded with that aggressive mouth of hers, before her brain could tell her to stop and answer it properly, forgetting that this would cause her, her clothing. "Hey! Come on that guy deserved it—AAHH!" She squealed at the end, before she could finish her sentence. With a flick of the sadist's pen knife, Natsuki's first top button popped and bounced off the floor hitting the walls, and landed beside the chair.

"WHAT THE FUC—AH!" Natsuki was again interrupted by her tawny haired psycho of a principal, as another one of her buttons bounced off the floor and flew past her eyes, all in slow motion. It repelled from the walls and hit her nose. "OW! Shi--" Natsuki hurriedly sealed her mouth shut to stop her from finishing her remark, in fear of another button coming off, when she realized she wasn't suppose to make any unnecessary comments at all.

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's naïve ness. 'OMG she's so cute!!' Shizuru quoted in her mind. "Let me ask you again. Do you admit it?"

Seeing no other option, Natsuki chose to play good girl and answered. "Y-yes." She said peeling her eyes off the headmistress's hard gaze.

"Good." Was the only reply.

"Second question, Did you once steal from an ice cream man at your school cafeteria and run off without a trace when you first started high school?"

Natsuki pondered carefully this time before opening her mouth to speak. "Y-yes… BUT" Natsuki stated calmly, barely missing the scary glint in Shizuru's eyes. "A little girl was crying because some bully knocked her ice scream over… AND…" The student in a dangerous state, took a quick glance up at her straddler to make sure whether or not she should continue. Finding no strange look on Shizuru's masked face, she continued. But little did she know, that all the mirth is hidden under that never faltering mask. "And well, she was crying and all, and it was annoying me, cuz I was buying food beside her. SO…" Natsuki looked into her punisher's deep crimson eyes again, to seek out anything unusual. Finding nothing, she finished her sentence. "I felt my pocket and, there wasn't enough change for an extra ice cream…I paid for the food, dug into the mini freezer and… GrabbedTheLitteGirlPickedHerUpAndRanOffWithHerAndTheIceCreamAndTheFoodWithTheIceCreamManShoutingBehindUs." Natsuki finished the last part quickly and took a deep breath before looking away with a blush and pout.

"Well that's nice of you Nat-su-ki." Shizuru tilted her head to the side and smiled. Natsuki shivered at the way Shizuru said her name and ALMOST let out a sigh of relief until…

[Flick, pop]

"HEY! WHA? Why'd you flick off another button?! I didn't do anything wro—" [Flick, pop] Natsuki immediately sighed and shut up in fear of her shirt falling off any moment now. "Okay sorry."

"Ara… I thought I already explained, that Natsuki is not allowed to say any more than she is required to. But your story was indeed interesting so I decided to listen till the end before ridding you of your ridiculous button." The red eyed goddess grinned.

Natsuki couldn't stand Shizuru's smugness, and acted on impulse. "STORY? I WAS TELLING THE TRU—" [Flicky, poppy.]

'_SHIT!'_ "Sorry." Natsuki pouted and looked away.

'Too cute…' The overly horny principal thought to herself as maroon liquid started dripping from her nose, which utterly shocked her student.

"O-oi, gakuenchou, (H-hey, headmistress) why's your nose…"

Shizuru noticed that all the dirt in her head finally got the better of her and apologized immediately. "Ara ma… It seems as though my thoughts got the better of me Nat-chan." She winked. Shizuru placed a hand over her nose and smiled, then took her index finger and scooped up the warm liquid before looking at it. "It's Natsuki's fault that my nose is bleeding. So what are you going to do about this? Hm?" The dominatrix's eyes narrowed making her blue haired puppy gulp. Shizuru held her pen knife up in front of the blunette's face enjoying every moment of Natsuki's eyes going wide in horror, as she noticed that it was down to the very last button. The pen knife wielder, swiftly brought her blade down on the only thing holding Natsuki's shirt together, and grinned devilishly as it popped and flew past her.

"Iyaa!" Natsuki yelled while her shirt split into two down the middle." At hearing the puppy's cute squeal, blood squirted out of Shizuru's nose and onto Natsuki's face. Still holding her palm to her nose, she took off the white shirt with her other hand, ignoring the squirming Natsuki under her, and wiped the area of bleeding, staining the victim's shirt red.

"Fufufu, sorry about that. I'll get that washed for you when I do the laundry during the weekends." Shizuru nonchalantly mocked, earning her a look of disbelief from her favourite student.

'WHATS THE POINT? THE BUTTONS ARE GONE!' Natsuki screamed internally, but decided to keep silent instead of being further punished. The raven haired puppy really felt like crying at this moment. Not only was she half naked, and exposed to a sadistic hormone pumped woman known as Shizuru, but if she made another wrong move, her limited edition undergarments might get destroyed as well! Natsuki's face must have been really tensed and scrunched up as she mused, because Shizuru's demonic smile only widened with pleasure by the minute. Smiling at Natsuki's discomfort? Oh the sadistic-ness of it all.

"Lets continue shall we?" Shizuru leaned in closer causing the biker's heart to skip a beat. Natsuki's heart stopped when she witnessed a _very_ sexy snake-like tongue, slither out of the slit in Shizuru's mouth, and licked the blood off her face, freezing her on the spot. Poor Nat-chan's blush returned full force, pushing her into her tomato-red state. She felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Question three." The honey haired woman stated. "You were caught beating up a teacher in one of the cubicles in the _boy's _toilet… Am I correct?" Natsuki blushed at this and looked away. 'Ah Natsuki is so cool! She's such a rebel!' Shizuru fangirl-squealed in her head. 'Teh, (But/wait) What was she doing in the 'boy's toilet' anyway? I think my cute little puppy has some explaining… _and stripping,_ to do.'

"Uh… ah, uh!" Natsuki went all wide eyed with an I-can-explain! Expression, but she stopped, just as she remembered what would happen if she said anything more than she was supposed to. "Y-yes, I admit that I did that." She huffed and looked away. Just as she said that, Ms Horny Fujino started to imagine what it would be like to feel Natsuki up, inside a cubicle in the boy's toilet, minus the beating part, unless it was sexually inflicted. This was the last straw. Shizuru couldn't take it any more. She began writhing her body against Natsuki's firm stomach, letting out a few soft sighs in between each breath. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the nearly half naked trapped girl. Well, it wouldn't go unnoticed by anyone. How could any normal healthy human being ignore/resist/**not notice, **when there's a wet hot crotch rubbing against their tummies?! Anyone would be crazy to be able to ignore it.

"G-gakuenchou! Headmistress! Principal Fujino! WHAT THE HELL!?" Natsuki was furiously switching shades of pink by the moment. She could definitely feel Shizuru's warmth rubbing against her abdomens, and was biting her lower lip to stop herself from whimpering.

"Fufufu, sorry Nat-chan, but since you admitted to doing that, I have to punish you." Shizuru did the psychotic smirk at Natsuki, as the poor puppy's heart beat sounded loudly in her ears.

"Wha-what!? This is ridiculous! I get punished when I violate the rules, and I get punished for doing what I'm told as well?! What am I suppose to do then?!" This was unbelievable for Natsuki. It's like digging two graves for herself. There is no escape. Not listening to the rules, will get her raped, listening to the rules, also gets her raped. Great this is just great.

"_Ara_" Ara being said very dangerously slow. "I wouldn't be screaming so rudely at my principal if I were you." Shizuru's face was scarily stern when she said this, and she narrowed her eyes at the shaking Natsuki. The brunette writhed harder against the strong abs making sure Natsuki reacted to it without fail. The emerald eyed girl bit her lip harder, but was unable to stop a small whimper from escaping her throat. As expected, Shizuru smirked, satisfied that she got what she wanted. Sighing in between each breath, She continued carrying out her pleasurable, *ehem I mean,* horrible assault. "Hmm, so, tell me why you were feeling up the teacher in the bathroom." Shizuru teased.

The whimpering girl immediately stopped whimpering and raged at her headmistress's last sentence. "I wasn't feeling him up! I was _beating_ him up, there's a difference!" She looked incredulously up at the straw-coloured haired woman. 'Damn you woman! Making me seem like the perverted bad guy and all.' Natsuki cursed in her head.

"Haha, okay, so why were you _beating_ him up, Kuga-san?" Shizuru winked, and gave her victim the 'Riiiiight…' look.

With this, Natsuki looked away, her blush in place, but calming down. "W-why should I tell you? You're just gonna go all flick-n'-pop on my ass anyway." Kuga blurted out, oblivious to the mess she is seriously getting herself into.

Shizuru's playful expression changed again. And this time, she was staring intensely at Natsuki, pupils narrowing. If anyone else saw this, they'd probably piss in their pants

and run away screaming 'OMG! Its psycho Shiz! Run for your life before she goes all kill-first-district-for-Natsuki on your arse!' (Author: O_O Ignore that) And that's exactly what happened to our poor Nat-chan when she turned her head back and met Shizuru's evil gaze. Okay, well maybe not the piss in her pants and run away part, Natsuki pissing in her pants? Puh-lease that would be CNN news. And she wouldn't be able to run away even if she wanted to. Hello? She's tied up on a chair, with an incredibly sexy Shizuru straddling, not to mention totally humping her. "Tell me." Shizuru ordered with a straight face. Her face, implying: Tell me or you'll regret it.

Natsuki turned her gaze back to Shizuru's now psychotic expression and nearly screamed, but she must not show her fear, or there will definitely be no hope for her ever surviving to see the light of tomorrow. The blue haired girl was frozen as their eyes met. 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!' The younger girl cried on the inside. 'I'mGonnaDieI'mGonnaDieI'mGonnaDie' She chanted in her head.

Natsuki had totally lost it, but was determined not to let it show. 'C'mon I'm a tough girl, a biker, a rebel, an ice cube! Wait… I meant, an ice princess! Yeah! Something like this isn't supposed to faze me!' Natsuki kept a straight mask on. "N-no." 'Dammit I stuttered.' She realised.

"Kuga Nat-su-ki. Tell me. _NOW._" All friendliness gone from the older woman's voice.

'Yikes!' "No." Natsuki said calmly and slowly this time, without stuttering.

'She must be very strong willed to keep so calm under my death glare. If it was anyone else, they'd probably have fainted from fright by now.' Shizuru thought to herself, and pondered how to make her Nat-chan falter.' Shizuru started to grin evilly as an idea popped into her mind.

Natsuki of course, noticed this sudden change of emotion again, and was very sure now, that the woman in front of her, was very psychotically unstable. 'Jeez this woman is bi polar! Either that, or she has a bad case of pms mood swings…' Natsuki came up with conclusions in her head.

"Nat-su-ki…" Shizuru continued to smirk devilishly. "You'd better tell me now, _or you'll wish you never said no._" The seductive principal, made sure she said that bit very clearly and slowly, causing Natsuki to shiver.

"Pfft make me wish I never said no? Yeah right. I'd better tell you now, or else what?" Natsuki pretended to mock Shizuru, trying to cover up her nervousness. 'ShitShitShit! She's smiling, why is she smiling?! She isn't supposed to be smiling! Nice going Kuga! So much for trying to play tough girl.' Natsuki scolded herself.

"Or else, I'M GOING TO GROPE YO BOOBEHS!" Shziuru countered, loosing her ultra sexy Kyoto accent for a while when she said those words.

'OH-FUCK!' Natsuki's mask cracked, and Shizuru didn't even have to try.

"Haha! Too easy! And I didn't even have to try!' Shizuru beamed at her victory.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! I'll tell you! Just please don't touch my preciousness!" Natsuki screamed.

'Her preciousness? OMG KAWAII!' Shizuru was really struggling to not laugh out loud.

They stared at each other for a moment, and the Kyoto beauty decided to break the silence. "Well? I'm waiting." She said impatiently.

"Uh well… you see…" Natsuki's blush came back, and Shizuru giggled. 'Oh this is going to be good.'

* * *

**[Flash back]**

Natsuki was very desperate and needed to pee. She had been running away from her fangirls, and fanboys for the whole of lunch break, and had no time to use the bathroom. Hiding behind a corridor wall, she peered around the corner. "Clear." She confirmed and did a side roll, like how they did in typical spy/infiltration movies. "Ugh, maybe I'm overreacting, I'm turning this into something out of a movie. Well, the toilet is here. Might as well go in and—" She got cut off by pure shock. Once she slid the toilet door open, she was greeted by a sight of maybe 15 to 20 girls, everything went silent. In the awkward 5-seconds silence, which felt like hours to Natsuki by the way, you'd be able to hear a pin drop. Or in Natsuki's case a lipstick drop. Yes, lipstick, in fact Natsuki could hear a few other things drop too. The girls who were doing their make up, all gawked and dropped their lipsticks, eyeliners, and whatnot. The girls who were doing their hair, dropped their combs the very moment they saw their ice princess. The girls who were text messaging dropped their phones after seeing their beloved Kuga-Sama. And the girls who were just desperate horny pervs, dropped their skirts, as they lusted over poor Natsuki. (Author: Ugh, didn't want to go there, but oh well.) '[Sighs] I take it back. I guess I DO have the right to overreact after all.' Natsuki face palmed.

All it took, was one "Omg girls, look, it's Kuga-sama!." To trigger an explosion of squeals, nosebleeds, and swoons. 'HELL NO!' Natsuki was just about to turn and run, but was too late, as the fangirls trampled her in the speed of light. They were pulling at her limbs, fighting over her, and the 'skirtless girls' were all trying to rip the poor puppy's clothes apart. 'GAAAAH! Why are my fucking fangirls always everywhere!? Even in the bathroom!' Natsuki screamed internally. Natsuki struggled, and _**barely**_ made it out alive, but thanks to her strength, she threw the girls off like ants, and dashed for the exit. She acted on impulse, panicking from hearing a horde of foot steps chasing her, behind her, and darted into the boy's toilet. The _only_ place the fangirls won't look or enter. Sighing and thinking everything was over she realised that she still needed to pee, so she ran into one of the cubicles and did her business, unaware of the fact that someone was in the next cubicle, and had realised a girl was in the cubicle next door. "Finally…I thought my bladder was gonna explode." Natsuki informed no one in particular.

After flushing, she opened the cubicle door, planning to run outside when the cost was clear, so that her fangirls won't spot her, and most importantly, so that no one would question her about being in the gents bathroom. But her plan was ruined as she bumped into a certain someone.

"A-re? (Oh?) Natsuki-kun, what are you doing here? In the boy's toilet?" Said a voice.

The girl looked up and saw her most hated face ever. Or rather, the most hate-able face ever. "N-nothing, now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get to class Homura sensei." Natsuki gritted her teeth hard, resulting in her stuttering. She absolutely hated Mr. Nagi Homura. She saw through his fake friendliness, and saw him as the bastard and pervert he really was. But Nagi wasn't planning on letting his fun go.

"Whoa, hold your horses there young lady." He grinned smugly. "Since you're already here, we might as well have some fun ne?"

"NO. Now please move Homura sensei. I want to get to class." Natsuki had growled that sentence, whether she noticed it or not.

Nagi got in her way once again, and put up one of his arms on the cubicle door to shut out Natsuki's path. "Aww come on, it'll be fun. Besides, someone needs a little bit of punishment for going into a place they're not suppose to be in." He grinned. "It's your fault for coming into the boys' toilet when a major perv is in here, oh and don't tell anyone I said that by the way, so let it be our little secret kay?"

Natsuki was really starting to lose her patients, and lost all forms of formality. "I said NO. Now move before I break every bone in your body you perverted dick head." She tried to push Nagi away, but he underestimated her just cause she was a girl, and moved forward in an attempt to back her up against the wall in the cubicle. By now Natsuki was clenching her fists and grinding her teeth so much, she thought they would crack. Nagi smirked and reached for Natsuki's right chest with his left hand. Bad move. Natsuki snapped and took his hand with her own, bending it back till there was a cracking sound.

"ARGH!" Nagi squirmed and screamed pathetically. "What did you do you bitch?!"

The now angered wolf growled deeply in reply. "I broke your wrist idiot. Is it that hard to tell?"

"You'll pay for this! I'm going to get you expelled!" Nagi threatened.

The blue haired wolf just laughed this off. "Ahahaha, right… after what you did to all your female students? I don't think so. That's right, I know about you and your little secrets and fetishes."

Nagi looked at his attacker in disbelief. "Fuck you!" He brought up his other hand and tried to punch Natsuki with it, but the wolf caught it in her other hand, and kneed the teacher just below his chest making him cough and wheez.

"Fuck me? Yeah, you'll regret you even tried to." And with that she continuously beat up that jerk of a teacher, and didn't even notice how loud he was screaming. She only stopped after she heard the toilet door slam open and stood idly as she saw other male students run over to Homura sensei to examine his condition. They helped him to the infirmary, while a few other teachers questioned her about what she was doing in there, and why she was beating up Nagi.

Not long after escorting her to the student disciplinary room, they released her, when they found out the real reason behind her actions, and promised to do something about it. However, not much could be done about her fans, so they just shrugged it off, much to Natsuki's disappointment. After a few more interrogations with some of the students who claimed to have been witnesses or have been threatened and molested by Nagi, confirmed his crime, and the last Natsuki saw of him, was when the police came to take him away.

**[End of flashback.]**

* * *

"And that was what happened. See? I told you there was a good reason for it." Natsuki sighed.

"Mhmmmm. I see… Well I guess that's acceptable then. But still… going into the boys' bathroom… tsk tsk Nat-su-ki." Ms Fujino said in the most provocative way ever, making Natsuki turn red for reminding her about going into the guys' bathroom again.

Just then, Natsuki noticed Shizuru seemed to have dragged her 'Mhm' for a little too long, and the way she spoke was weird. And then it hit her. Her nerves started functioning again, and felt something warm against her stomach. "F-FUJINO GAKUENCHOU! You were humping me the whole time I was telling you the story?!" Natsuki's jaws dropped to the ground.

Shizuru smiled sheepishly and grinned. "Well I can't help it if you make me hot now can I? You only have yourself to blame for being so wonderfully delicious." The crimson eyed goddess licked her lips, and the wolf puppy felt the hair at the back of her neck stand, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "Now let's get to the next question shall we?" After saying that, Shizuru got off Natsuki, stood in front of her, and bent down till her face was leveled with the younger girl's knees. The more matured woman started stroking Natsuki's legs sensually and all the poor girl could do was whimper. Before the sadistic headmistress continued her interrogation, a thousand 'not-so-appropriate' thoughts ran through her head, and one of them was, 'Fufufu… First, off came that annoying shirt, now, off comes this annoying skirt. Ooooh nice lacy panteh! [Drool]'

And this, was poor Nat-chan's thoughts. 'Nuuuu! She's gonna strip me till there's nothing left! My limited edition bra and panty pair will get destroyed by that stupid pen knife of hers! WAIT! That's not what I should be worrying about! She's gonna make me naked! NAKED! [Sob sob] heh… why me…Why is it _always_ me…'

* * *

**OMG! *cries* Not only am I so long winded that I can't write a one-shot, but I'm so long winded, that I can't even write a two-shot! *sobs* So this will have to be a three-shot sadly… sorry for dragging it so long, I know its getting boring T^T **

**Anyways, I'm sorry again, for taking so long to update. But school really is driving me crazy. EXAMS AND HOMEWORK! GAH! *starts a riot in my school* **

**But yes, I would like to give a special shout out to BrokenxSky, Komett, and zkio01, to thank them for keeping me company on msn while I write this fan fic. They make me laugh, and give me motivation to continue writing. So they're awesome XD But it's also because of them that I decided to put in so much detail that I have to turn this 2 shot into a 3 shot, simply because it was too long -.-'**

**But yeah, thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys rock! ^_^ Be expecting a third chapter :P Though for me, personally, I think this could be an okay ending lol. It would be alright to end it here actually, but yeah, if you guys want me to make a third chapter for it I will. But if you really want a third chap, it has to be the last kay? Cuz I really am not planning to hang around this fic for too long, so I can continue with my others lmao. **

**I know I'm not supposed to have author notes in between, but I can't help it. Forgive me X3 **

**Well yeah, that's all I have to say for now :3 Review if you like it, don't review if you don't like it, or if it wasn't up to your expectations. Or you can just flame lol. As usual, ideas, suggestions, advices, or comments, can go into the reviews section, or you can pm me. ^.^**

* * *

**Omake:**

**Komett: [Reads] HAHAHAHA! What happened to, 'next and final chapter'? This certainly doesn't seem like a 'final chapter' to me! [Continues laughing]**

**Ashley: -.- Yeah, I'm long winded, I know, dun need to remind me of it. [looks away]**

**Mufu (zk01): Aww come on Hentai-chan, no need to tease her bout her long windedness… she knows XD **

**Komett: I know XD But seriously its just so funny!**

**Natsuki: [Comes barging in] AUTHOR!**

**Ashley: O.O**

**Natsuki: What's the meaning of this?! [Glares]**

**Komett and Mufu: [Watches the drama]**

**Ashley: [looks away and whistles] Uh… what're you talking bout Nat-chan? :D**

**Natsuki: -.-' Ashley! Why are you always making Shizuru the dominatrix!? It's so unfair! She won't shut up about it!**

**Komett: SHIZURU! O_O WHERE?!**

**Mufu: Oh great [Face palms] Here we go again. Hentai-chan and her overly love for Shizuru.**

**Komett: [huffs] Hey Shizuru is hot. I have the right to go crazy over her.**

**Natsuki: Well you can have her! I think I need to take a break from all her teasing. [Closes eyes and sighs]**

**[Shizuru and Brokenxsky walks in]**

**Shizuru: Ara… you need to take a break from what? [eyes narrow, puts on a very obvious fake smile]**

**Natsuki: [gulps] N-nothing! Eheheheheh [laughs nervously]**

**Mufu: Oh she was just saying she was going to give you to Komett that's all. [looks somewhere else, and nonchalantly ignores Natsuki's death glare]**

**Shizuru: Ara ara… is that so… [Materializes Naginata.] Nat-su-ki, I think we need to talk… [speaks in a very dangerous tone.]**

**Komett: SHIZ-CHAN! [glomps Shizuru] [Looks at Natsuki] She's MINE! **

**Natsuki: [Sweat drops]**

**BrokenxSky: [Eats popcorn and watches]**

**Shizuru: [Looks down at Komett nuzzling her chest] My my… what a cute girl.**

**Komett: YAY! SHIZURU SAID I WAS CUTE! :D**

**Shizuru: [Giggles] Say Komett… would you like to be my replacement for Natsuki, for today? [Smiles]**

**Komett: O.O [Nods rapidly] [Goes dizzy and faints]**

**Shizuru: Hehe, Kawaii. [Carries Komett to the bed room.]**

**BrokenxSky: Gee, I wonder what they'd be doing in there [Yawn] [Glances at Natsuki]**

**Natsuki: [Obviously getting jealous] I-I… gah! Who cares! [Grabs Mufu's hand and drags her to another bed room.] **

**Mufu: o.o [Turns to wave goodbye] Bye guys, I'm gonna have some fun with Natsuki.**

**Ashley: o.o"**

**Brokenxsky: [Notices Ashley] Hey Ash.**

**Ashley: [stares at brokenxsky] O.O**

**Brokenxsky: Wha-what? Why are you staring at me so creepily… o.o**

**Ashley: HOT. O.O**

**Brokenxsky: Oh god, not again. [Runs away]**

**Ashley: [Chases Brokenxsky] Come back! Will you be mine? D:**

**[The room is left empty.]**

**[Nao walks in]**

**Nao: Ashley! Ashley! Where the hell are you?! How come I'm not in this fic at all?! I don't care if I'm not the main character, but not putting me in it at all? That's just wrong! [Grumbles] Damn, she's not here.**

**Mai: Hey Nao, have you seen Ashley-san? I wanted to thank her for putting Mikoto in this fic with me. That's really sweet of her.**

**Nao: [Glares]**

**Mai: o.o what?**

**Mikoto: MAI! [glomps Mai] I get to be in the fic with you! [snuggles Mai's boobs] [Looks up at Nao] Hey Nao I didn't see you in the fic though. [Stares at Nao with a blank face, and smiles] Maybe I missed out a part? I mean, Ashley never leaves you out of any of her fics…**

**Nao: [Expression becomes dangerous] …[Glares harder, and eyes go on fire]**

**Mikoto: Jeez what's with the dangerous face Nao? [Notices the dark atmosphere.] [Whispers to Mai] M-Mai…What's that dark aura flame thing coming out of Nao? It's creepy o.o [Moves closer to Mai.]**

**Mai: I have no idea… [Hugs Mikoto]**

**Nagi: Hey guys, sup? I'd just like to thank Ashley for putting me in the fic. Even though she made me evil and all… Okay fine, I'm evil in every story anyway, even in the animes. But, I rarely get put in any fics. [Shakes head] Kinda sad really, considering what an awesome character I am.**

**Nao: [Pretends to choke and cough to mock Nagi] You? An awesome character? Oh PLEASE.**

**Nagi: [Notices Nao's jealousy and smirks] Eh? At least I got a part. And what about you? So called Author's favourite character, you weren't even mentioned! [grins]**

**Nao: SHUT UP BRAT! [Grumbles and looks away] I swear, if one more person walks in just to thank Ashley for putting them in the fic, I'm gonna—**

**Fangirls: Hey guys! We were just wondering where Ashley was, cuz we wanted to thank her fo—**

**Nao: [Snaps] ENOUGH! [Launches at fangirls]**

**Fangirls: Ahhhhh! [Screams and scatters all around the room running from a raging Nao]**

**Fanboys: Hey everyone, we know we weren't really IN the fic, but we'd just like to thank Ashley for at least mentioning us and all.**

**Nao: [Stops] [Everything goes silent.] [Hair covers face] Julia.**

**Everyone: O.O **

**[Ashley and brokenxsky return from the chase]**

**Ashley: Oh look, everyone's here. :3 Hi. Oh and Julia's here too! [Waves at Julia] Hi! :D**

**[Julia catches Ashley and ties her up]**

**Ashley: O.o"**

**Nao: [Walks slowly up to Ashley] Ash-ley… you've got some explaining to do. [Cracks knuckles] **

**Ashley: :O! N-Nao? Hey what's wrong? I'm sure we can work things out!**

**Nao: Yes we can. PUT ME IN THE FIC THIS INSTANT OR I'M GONNA RAPE YOU!**

**Ashley: o.o! [Panics] W-wait! Nao! You can't! I belong to Brokenxsky!**

**Brokenxsky: [waves nonchalantly] No you don't. [Looks at Nao] She doesn't. You can do what you want. I'm going to sleep. Night guys.**

**Ashley: Nuuuu! Brokenxsky! Come back T.T **

**Brokenxsky: Bye Ashley.**

**Nao: [smirks at Ashley evilly] [Reaches for Ashley's shirt]**

**Everyone: [Watches intently]**

**Ashley: What are you guys doing? Help me!**

**[Julia sends everyone death glares.]**

**Everyone: Can't. Sorry Ash!**

**Ashley: O.O!!**

**[Just as Nao was about to torture Ashley, Natsuki and Mufu comes out of bedroom]**

**Mufu: [In a dreamy state] You're so rough Natsuki… [Giggles]**

**Natsuki: o.o**

**Mufu: Iyaa… don't look at me like that… [Blushes] Natsuki is such a beast XD**

**Natsuki: [Face goes red immediately] B-BAKA!! Don't make it sound so wrong! [Looks at everyone] Really, this isn't what it sounds like!**

**Mikoto: Then… what were you two doing? **

**Natsuki: We were just playing video games, and I kept beating her, at bloody roar. She's just calling me a beast cuz I used Yugo the wolf. [Sighs]**

**Mufu: Mhm! You were so good! You have to teach me!**

**Natsuki: O-oi… somehow that still sounds wrong… **

**[Shizuru and Komett come out of the bedroom.]**

**Shizuru: Hey everyone. Oh wow, so many people.**

**Komett: [says nothing]**

**Ashley: [Still tied up.] Uh… and what were YOU TWO doing?**

**Komett: [says nothing]**

**Shizuru: Hm, nothing much really. We were just sleeping together. [smiles]**

**Everyone: O///O**

**Natsuki: [Jaw hangs open in disbelief] Sh…Sh-Shizuru you player! [Runs out crying]**

**Shizuru: Ara, ara… I think she misunderstood what I meant…**

**Mai: Ya think?**

**Komett: [Still says nothing]**

**Shizuru: [Sighs] I suppose I should just go and explain to my beloved Nat-chan, that it isn't what she thinks, and that nothing can separate us. [Goes to comfort Natsuki.]**

**Everyone: Looks at Komett.**

**Komett: [Looks up.] huh? What?**

**Ashley: Komett… why didn't you say anything? o.o you made Natsuki misunderstand the situation by keeping so suspiciously quiet…**

**Komett: What? We really **_**were**_** sleeping together. And we just woke up. [Yawns] You can't expect me to speak when I'm still so sleepy. **

**Everyone: [Sweat drops] **

**Brokenxsky: [shouts from her bedroom] Hey! What's all the noise out there? I'm trying to sleep here! **

**Everyone: ………**

**End of omake.**

* * *

**So did you guys like the omake? XDD *ehem* yeah… anyways, hope you enjoyed it. And next chappy will definitely be the last!**

**Ps. Oh, and if you want to be in the next omake, just let me know, I'll put you in it. **

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

**Ashley ^_^**


End file.
